yunusworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Muhammad Salih AbdurRahman Al-Mubarak
Muhammad Salih AbdurRahman Al-Mubarak (Arabic: محمد صالح عبد الرحمن المبارك, Mubaraki: Mè7àméd Çàlé7 3Àbdèrà7màn) is the current President of the Republic of YunusLand. He is the owner of Happy Times Law Firm and Sea-Sword Law Firm, and is a strong advocate for human rights. , Mesaville]]Al-Mubarak is well known for his harsh criticism of torture methods in the Kingdom of Fiore, and his fiery way of speech when delivering a sermon or testifying in court. Early Life Muhammad's life began in the village of Mubarak in the Mubarak Highlands, home of the Mubarak Tribe. He was born in his family home on 12 September 1961 to Mèriàh Çè7lo3én Ilçét (pronounced Maria Sihlu'ayn Il-Sayt) and Çàlé7 3Àbdérà7màn 3èwéç (pronounced Salih AbdurRahman 'Uwais). He had the adhan (Islamic call to prayer) recited in his ear immediately after birth by his grandfather, 3Àbdèrà7màn 3èwéç 5àléd (pronounced AbdurRahman 'Uwais Khalid). Afterwards, an hour after his birth, he was taken by his father, grandfather and uncles up to the top of Mount Mubarak, as custom for all newborns, and his grandfather inaugurated him into the tribe by touching his head with a tribal knife, painting a white line across his forehead, and declaring his acceptance into the tribe with the traditional prayer, È5érç 3éèdu5 Rèbàni Àllàh 3è7là5àt 5irimini3àt Mèb^àràki Mè7àméd Çàlé7 3Àbdèrà7màn. Transliteration: Ukhers 'eudukh rabbaani Allah 'uhlakhat khirimini'at Mubaraki Muhammad Salih AbdurRahman. Translation: The congregation of us plead upwards to our Lord Allah that the blessings of His be bestowed upon the newest Mubaraki, Muhammad Salih AbdurRahman. Al-Mubarak grew up as a traditional Mubaraki would, learning how to hunt and farm, not going to school or even knowing about the world outside of the highlands. That all changed one day in 1971, when Highway 472 was completed 40 km away from the village and Highway 165 was beginning to be built, connecting Mubarak to Faristina, another small village 150 km away. Al-Mubarak was farming that day with the other young boys of the tribe, when he saw a military all-terrain vehicle approaching the village. The boys all ran to the village elder at the time, Àlè2lè2 5liféçi Àldàri (pronounced Alu`lu` Khlifaysi Aldari) and told him about the ATV coming. The elder reportedly told the boys to run to Mount Mubarak and hide there, and that the rest of the village would follow them. Soon after, the boys were joined by the other villagers at the top of Mount Mubarak, and, together, they sought refuge in a cave on the west face of the mountain, facing away from the village. The elder, Àlè2lè2, stayed in the village, ordering Al-Mubarak's grandfather, AbdurRahman, to take control of the tribe, and told them not to come back to the village until he came and told them it was safe to go back, or an entire year had elapsed. Al-Mubarak had to stay in that cave with his entire tribe for a whole year, barely surviving with the shortage of food, rampant diseases and infection, and animal infestations. Of the 2400 people that went to the cave in 1971, only 523 came out. In 1972, AbdurRahman led all of the survivors out of the cave and toward the village, in which they found deteriorated houses, Chief Àlè2lè2's dead body, and a highway connected to the village trails. AbdurRahman, as the new chief, ordered that everyone resume their lives in the village, while he, his son Salih, and his grandson Muhammad followed the "rocky trail" to its end. They set off in the summer of 1972, following the 165 south. They found the 472/165 highway junction, and decided to follow the Highway 472 westward. Halfway to Razzanille, they were arrested by government officials for trespassing on a public highway and disturbing the peace. They were forcefully subdued with tasers and put into a police van. The three were taken to Talas, where they served a trial, but were not understood, since the three didn't speak Yunusian or English at all, no government official in the country could translate or even understand Mubaraki. However, AbdurRahman could speak very little Arabic, as his grandfather was the world traveling Mubaraki who brought Islam to his people. With his limited Arabic, he tried explaining that they were "looking for who made the rocky trails", to which everyone thought he was a crazy man. Day after day, he kept trying to explain to the judge and jury about "العثور على هجر (finding the rocky trail)". Eventually, the judge declared the trio "insane", which made them free of all charges and admitted into a rehab center in Talas, who housed them, fed them, and began to teach the three how to speak English. School Life In 1973, at the age of 12, Muhammad, after learning how to speak Layman's English, was admitted into school at the 1st Standard-level, where, after initially struggling to keep up, began excelling his classes and, before long, began skipping ahead grades. At age 16, he skipped from Standard 5 to Form 1, and when he was 18, he skipped from Form 2 to Form 4. He ended up graduating at the top of his class in 1979. University Muhammad received a scholarship for free tuition at Mesaville University, so he, his father and his grandfather moved to Mesaville in 1979. There, he studied science, and was the top of his class in all four of his years there. In 1983, he received his Bachelors of Science, and was persuaded by his guidance counselor to begin studying law. In 1984, he was admitted into the University of Zerbia, so his family moved again to Zitropolis. He attended law courses there, and recieved his Masters degree. His guidance counselor there advised him to go back to YunusLand to get his law school diploma, as the law schools in Zerbia were not as prestigious. He applied to Fort Nujtilah Law School and was accepted, so in 1986, he moved to Fort Nujtilah, while his father and grandfather flew to Mesaville and prepared for their drive back to the Mubarak village. When he arrived at the law school, he was given the choice to study law for 3 years, or to perform a BAR exam for the same price, on the condition that if he got less than an 80% and wanted to retry, he'd have to pay tuition again. He chose to do the BAR exam, and passed with a 93%, making him the youngest recipient of a law degree in history. Return to Mubarak Muhammad lived in Fort Nujtilah for 3 more months after passing the BAR exam, and then flew to Mesaville to meet with his family members. They stayed in Mesaville for 1 month together in 1986, and then began a long road trip all the way to Mubarak. After 3 days, they finally reached the village, where they parked the car in a bush so that it would be hidden from his low-tech tribesmen. They walked 20 km to the village, and finally met their tribesmen again after 14 years. AbdurRahman declared that he would remain the elder of the village until his death, but that eldership wouldn't be passed down to his son Salih, but to his youngest brother 5àléd 3èwéç 5àléd. He wanted Salih to accompany Muhammad in his life when he went back to the city, because Muhammad preferred the city over the tribal life. Later Life Muhammad stayed in Mubarak until 1988, when he left and moved to Fort Nujtilah. He started a law firm called Happy Times at the intersection of Acacia Gate and Grand Highland Road, and ran it from 1988 to 1994, before selling the firm to NujtiLaw Inc. With the money he earned from the sale, he decided to visit Sayf-al-Bahr in early 1995. He liked it so much there that he started another law firm there called Sea-Sword, along Main Street near Highway 98. He ran that firm from 1995 to 1997, when he received a letter from the Bahri Government asking him to be a municipal judge. He accepted the offer and proceeded to become the world's youngest judge in known history. Being a Judge and Entering Politics Muhammad was the municipal judge of the Central Bahri Court from 1997 up until 2003, when the Regional Government of the Abdilahi Peninsula requested that he become a regional judge. He accepted, and was moved to Talas (after the 1985 bombing, so there was not much in the city). He served as the judge of the Regional Court of Talas from 2003-2005, before being moved to serve in the Regional Court of Razzanille from 2005-2007. In 2007, the Federal Government of YunusLand appointed him as the head judge of the Supreme Court of YunusLand in Mesaville. He served on the board from 2007-2009, and took a two-year break to live in Mubarak again. He stayed in his village from 2009 to 2011, before deciding to run for President in the Federal Elections of 2012. He announced his candidacy for President in January of 2011, 3 months after both of his competitors had done the same. After an insanely close election (Muhammad beat his competitor, Marwan Abdi-Shakur Laribia, 62,437,993 by 62,437,989, 5 votes difference), Muhammad was sworn in as President in January of 2012, and has been in office since. He has sincerely tried to rekindle relations with the Kingdom of Fiore, but to no avail.